Yugioh Shiplist!
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: menguak seluruh shipping di anime YGO! sebuah show yang tak patut dilewatkan! XD
1. Chapter 1

Oohhh!!!! Tidaaaaakk!!! Kenapa saia malah bikin fic baru, sedangkan 3 fic yang lain belum kelar??  
Aaaakkh!!! Sifat saia ini benar2 tak bisa sembuuuh!!!

Oh, sudahlah...

Di fic saia yang YGO shiplet ini, saia akan menguak seluruh list shipping di yugi-oh!!! Juga membuat contoh ficnya...  
Inilah reality show yang sangat dinantikan!!!!  
Yugi-oh shiplist!!!!

Disclaimer: masih bukan punya saia.. yugi-oh adalah punya kazuki takahashi, sedangkan saia gak tahu siapa otaku yang bikin list shipping yang jumlahnya mencapai 500 lebih ini!!!

Yugi-oh Shiplist  
Act 1  
Abandonshipping

Dika: hi guys!!! Ketemu lagi di acara baru kita, Yugi-oh Shiplist!!! XD (dilempar sampah)

Dika: hahahaha!! Kelihatannya para pemirsa kita ini bersemangat sekali ya!! Nah, disini, saia tidak sendirian karena ada Yami dan Yugi yang setia menemani saia!!!

Yami: ngapain juga mesti kita yang jadi asistenmu??

Dika: takdir, Yam... =_=

Yugi: engg... gimana kalau langsung kita bahas shipping pertama di YGO ini?

Dika: baiklaaah!!! Shipping pertama adalah.... ABANDONSHIPPING!!! Abandon sendiri artinya adalah BEBAS!! Nah, sebebas apakah shipping ini?? Mari kita lihat pairingnya!!

Dika, Yami, dan Yugi membaca naskah...

Yugi: i, ini sih...

Yami: mustahil...!  
Dika: pa, pairing macam apa ini?! Yami, lu aja deh yang umumkan pairingnya!! Begidik saia liatnya!!

Yami: ogah!!! (ngelempar naskah ke Yugi). Yugi, kamu aja deh yang bacain..

Yugi: (dengan sangat terpaksa) umm... abandonshipping, adalah pairing paling awal di Yugi-oh bila disusun berdasarkan abjad... dan... pairingnya adalah... glekh... Gozaburo x Noa x Mokuba....

Dika: ukh.. bisa-bisanya di awal acara ini kita membahas pairing 3 some gaje yang sangat mustahil ini... (mual-mual)

Yami: ka, kalau begitu... kita panggilkan saja orang yang bersangkutan... kita sambut... Gozaburo, Noa, dan Mokuba...!!! hueeekh!! (Yami muntah-muntah)

Masuklah 3 sosok yang dipanggil ke panggung. Satunya berupa pria setengah baya yang memiliki wajah yang menyiratkan kekejian. yang satu anak cowok manis berambut hijau yang terlihat malu-malu. Sedangkan yang terakhir adalah anak cowok imut berambut hitam panjang yang lagi asyik tebar pesona ka penonton.

Dika: selamat siang Moo-chan, Noa, dan... pak iblis??

Gozaburo: jangan macan-macam! (nodongin pistol ke wajah cantik author??)

Yugi: waaa!! Aduh pak, sabar... maafkan author kami... dia tadi hanya bercanda kok... (sembah sujud ke Gozaburo)

Gozaburo: orang miskin pake banyak gaya!

Yami: sifatnya mirip Kaiba...

Dika: iya, mirip...

Noa: engg... ano... anda siapa? (nunjuk ke author)

Dika: ahahahaha!!!! Iya juga! Kita belom pernah ketemu ya!!

Mokuba: namanya Dika, panggil aja Dika-chan atau Kurii-chan. Dia ini author dari fic Reveal the forbidden memory, Yugi-oh!! Vs Pokemon, juga take him out animanga version... XD

Yami: ehem!! Kok jadi ngobrol melulu!? Cepet lanjutin acaranya!!

Dika: oyayayaya!!! Nah, gimana pendapat kalian mengenai shipping 3 some yang pairingnya kalian bertiga ini?

Mokuba: hahahaha!! Gw sih, klu ama Noa ya mau-mau aja!! Tapi klu ama Gozaburo tua bangke ini, sorry aja la yauw!!!

Gozaburo: (stay cool)

Yugi: klu menurut Noa...?

Noa: eh...? sebenernya, saya nggak ngerti... shipping ntu apaan? Abandonshipping? Terus 3 some ntu apaan? (wajah polos)

Dika: wakakakak!! Ternyata ada juga tokoh Ygo yang sepolos ini!! (yugi sudah tidak polos lagi gara2 pacaran melulu ama Yami). Tahu gak sih... maksudnya itu...

JANGAAAAN...!!

(mulut sang author dibekap Yami, Moo-chan panik, Yugi megangin author, dan Gozaburo nodongin pistolnya (lagi) ke author)

Yugi: aduuh...! dika-san! Jarang2 qta nemu chara yang masih polos kayak Noa!! Jadi, mari kita lestarikan kepolosannya itu!!!

Mokuba: betul itu!!

Gozaburo: jangan ajarin anak gue hal yang aneh-aneh!!!

Noa: lhoo? Ada apa ini? (bingung)

Mokuba, Yami, Yugi: ah, enggak ada apa-apa kok... ^^

Dika: cuih!!!! Kalau gitu kita langsung aja melihat contoh fic dengan adegan abandonship buatan saia!!! (menggelar tikar dan memasang layar LCD)

Yugi-oh Abandonshipping fic

Give Me a Praise

Sinar mentari di siang hari ini menyengat sangat panas. Di pertengahan musim panas ini, tiap orang pasti akan tepar dan tak berdaya karena saking panasnya hari ini. Namun, entah bagaimana sekarang sedang terlihat 2 bocah imut yang sedang balapan lari. Kalau dari gelagatnya, mereka terlihat seperti sedang bersaing saja...

"AKU PASTI DAPAT PUJIAN!!!!", teriak bocah cute berambut hitam panjang, Mokuba Kaiba.  
"ENGGAAAKK!!! AKULAH YANG NILAI RAPORNYA LEBIH BAGUUSS!!!", sanggah bocah satunya, Noa Kaiba.

Mereka terus berlari. Sampai akhirnya sampailah mereka di sebuah mansion yang... sangat, sangat dan really-really besar. Kaiba mansion. Satu-satunya bangunan termewah di kota Domino.

Sang penjaga gerbang mansion yang melihat kedua bocah itu berlarian menuju mansion ini, langsung membuka gerbang dan membungkuk.

"selamat datang, tuan Noa dan Mokub..."  
'WHUSSS!!!"

Belum sempat sang penjaga gerbang mengucap salam, 2 bocah tadi langsung saja ngibrit meninggalkan penjaga tadi. Yang ditinggal hanya bisa nangis darah.

"hiks... uhuuu... mentang-mentang saya Cuma... hiks, penjaga gerbang disini, terus kalo salam nggak dijawab gitu...?? HUWEEEE!!!", sang penjaga gerbang langsung lari-lari gak karuan dengan air mata yang berjatuhan.

Ah, tinggalin aja penjaga gerbang sinting itu dan kita beralih kembali ke Noa dan Mokuba. Mereka telah masuk ke dalam mansion, namun masih tak mengurangi kecepatan berlari mereka. Di mansion ini, terasa udara dingin berkat bantuan AC yang kayaknya dibuat sendiri oleh Mokuba. Namun, dinginnya rumah ini tak mampu mengalahkan panasnya aura persaingan dari 2 bocah manis tersebut.

Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu ruangan. Pintu kayu jati yang berukiran sangat indah, dengan gagang eksotis yang terbuat dari emas. Sangat pantas untuk dikagumi. Namun, bagi 2 bocah itu, hal macam pintu ini adalah hal yang sangat tidak penting. Jadi, langsung saja mereka mendobrak pintu cantik itu dengan brutalnya.

'BRAAKK!!!!'

Pemandangan ruangan yang tadinya terhalang oleh pintu sekarang mulai terlihat. Dinding warna biru yang berlukiskan bagaikan pemandangan langit di surga, permadani dengan warna senada terlihat menghiasi ruangan itu. Namun, sekali lagi, hal itu sangatlah NGGAK PENTING bagi kedua bocah itu. Langsung saja mereka menerjang ke arah meja kerja di ruangan itu, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan cengo dari para bodyguard dan kakak mereka, Seto Kaiba yang ada di sana...

"AYAAAAHH!!!!!"  
kedua bocah itu berteriak hampir bersamaan. Bila jendela yang ada di ruangan itu bukan terbuat dari kaca anti peluru, pasti sudah pecahlah jendela mewah itu dari tadi.

".........", yang dipanggil 2 bocah itu dengan sebutan 'ayah' hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"AYAAAH!!! NIH, NIH, RAPORTKU!!! AKU DAPAT NILAI BAGUS-BAGUS LHOO!!!", Mokuba menerjang ke arah ayahnya.

"TIDAAK!! PUNYAKU LEBIH BAGUS, YAH!!!!", Noa mulai menyodorkan raportnya kepada ayahnya.

"APAAN SIH!! GANTIAN DULU NAPA LU??!", Mokuba say Whot. (baca: sewot)

"APA SIH!!! NILAI JELEK BANGGA!!!", Noa menggembungkan pipinya.

"APHAAHH!!!?? NGAJAK BERANTEM LU!!!", akhirnya si Mokuba dan Noa mulai berantem.

Sang kakak tertua, Seto Kaiba berusaha melerai mereka. Sedangkan Gozaburo, sang ayah hanya membolak-balik buku raport yang dia terima dari 2 anaknya tersebut.

"......", Gozaburo masih sibuk meneliti buku Raport Noa dan Mokuba.

"SINI LU GUE GEBUKIN!!!", teriak Mokuba.

"APAAN LOE!!??", Noa mulai melayangkan sandalnya ke arah Mokuba. Namun naasnya, sandal tersebut malah mengenai wajah tampan (???) Seto.

"BUSYET!! UDAHH DOOONGG!!!!", Seto mulai emosi juga. Jadilah 3 orang tersebut mulai bergelut dan saling melempar sandal masing-masing.

"......, Isono..", Gozaburo memberi suatu sinyal pada Isono, bodyguard tertingginya.

"eh...? ba, baiklah...", seketika itu, Isono menggerakkan pasukannya untuk menendang 3 orang itu ke luar ruangan.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga terdiam juga di luar ruang kerja ayah mereka...

"huff... kita diusir nih...", Noa mulai menitikkan air mata (?)

"ya itu salah siapa juga...!", Mokuba menyindir Noa.

Hampir saja mereka berantem lagi, nyaris. Andai saja tak dilerai Seto, pasti acara lempar-lemparan sandal yang tadi ke-pending akan berlanjut season 2 nya.

"UDAH DE...!! ini salah kalian berdua juga...!!", Seto marah.

"habisnya....", Noa tambah nangis.  
"cengeng!!!", Mokuba merajuk.  
"sudah, sudah.. kakak tahu, kalian pingin dipuji sama ayah kaan??", tanya Seto lembut.  
"iyaa... ta, tapi... kami malah diusir gini...", ujar Noa sambil masih menangis.  
"sudahlah... aku tahu, sebenarnya ayah itu sayang kok pada kalian..."  
"benarkah?", tanya Mokuba dan Noa bebarengan.  
"tentu saja... sayangnya, ayah kita itu orangnya kaku. Jadi dia tak bisa menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangnya pada kalian...", jelas Seto.

"nah... sekarang kalian ke kamar dulu saja, belajar. Kakak mau kembali ke ruang kerja untuk meneruskan pekerjaan."  
"BAIK!!", jawab Mokuba dan juga Noa bebarengan.

Mokuba dan Noa pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Seto masuk kembali ke ruang kerja. Diliriknya ayahnya yang ternyata masih asyik membaca raport 2 bocah keluarga Kaiba.

'hmm... pintar juga anak-anakku ini...', batin Gozaburo dalam hati. Tanpa dia ketahui, dua sudut bibirnya mulai naik. Menghasilkan sebuah senyuman laknat (?? Engg... hapus kata 'laknat'nya...)

Seto yang menyadari bahwa ayahnya itu tersenyum lantas juga iku tersenyum sambil membatin...

'tuh, kan... ayah itu sayang pada kalian...'

FIN

Dika: muahahahaha!!! Bagaimana dengan fic ini, pemirsa??

Noa: hoe..?

Yugi: ficnya manis kok... ^^

Yami: tapi pada OOC semua charanya. Apa lagi si Kaiba ama Gojaburo

Gozaburo: nama gw 'GOZABURO', bukan 'GOJABURO'!! (nodongin pistol ke Yami)

Yami: up 2 U dah... =_=

Mokuba: ah, kesan chemistrynya kurang terasa, Dika-chan...!!

Dika: hmp... soalnya sulit kalo mau bikin fic dengan tema abandonshipping ini, habisnya di anime yang asli, gak ada hint shipping ini sama sekali... =3=. Dan seandainya saia dipaksa untuk bikin adegan antara kalian bertiga yang kayak sepasang kekasih, bisa-bisa saia jadi muntah darah saking ilfeelnya. Jadi menurut versi saia, ya beginilah adanya abandonshipping ini... XD

Yugi: nah, kita telah sampai di penghujung acara... ^^

Dika: nah, di chapter selanjutnya, kita akan bahas Admireshipping (Kotsuzaka x Mokuba)!!

Yami: heeh?? Kotsuzaka tuh sapa??

Dika: gtw juga saia. Ntar mw di search aja de...

Noa: nah, kalian para readers bisa kirim pertanyaan maupun tantangan yang berhubungan dengan Admireshipping ini!!!

Yugi: contoh pertanyaannya: "beneran nie, kotsuzaka ama Mokuba saling suka? Sejak kapan??" (gaje ah!!)

Mokuba: teruss... contah buat tantangan, misalnya: "eh Kotsuzaka! Coba lu tembak si Mokuba sekarang juga!!"

Dika: pertanyaan dan tantangan dari anda sangat dibutuhkan!!! XD

Yami: sapai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnyaa...

Read and Repiew please.... (puppy eyes)


	2. AdmireShipping Mokuba x Kotsuzaka

A/N: yeei!! Sampailah kita di shipping kedua!! Untuk sekedar informasi, Kotsuzaka adalah anak buahnya bandit Keith. (liat manga YGO yang bagian duelist kingdom) Dia adalah duelist pemilik deck ghost. Wajahnya sendiri juga mirip banget sama hantu.. -_-

(tingkat keakuratan: 60%, jadi klu saia salah mohon diberi informasi lagi)

Disclaimer: jangan khawatir, yugi-oh DM ntu bukan punya saia kok. Saia ini Cuma author gila yang meminjam para chara dari animanga tersebut dan membuatnya jadi OOC disini!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (tawa pshico)

Habata itara modoranai to itte...

Mezashita no wa...

Aoi aoi ano sora...

(lagunya ost Naruto, bluebird by little by little)

Ahaha.... saia abis dapet banyak lagu baru dr temen saia...

Hmp... lagunya gundam seed yg ED juga bgus banget!! :')

Yugi-OH Shiplist

Act 02

AdmireShipping

Dika: haii semuanyaaa!!! Jumpa lagi (untuk ke sekian kalinya) dengan saia, Dika the WINGed Kuriboh!! Di acara kita yang sangat dinantikan (???), Yugi-OH Shiplist!!! XD

Yami: juga dengan saya, Yami yugi.

Yugi: saya juga sebagai asisten. Yugi Mutou... ^^

Dika: nah, kali ini kita akan membahas adanya shipping yang kkedua, yaitu....

Yugi: **ADMIRESHIPPING!!!**

Dika: hmp... admire, arinya penggemar yaa...

Yami:** dengan pairing... Kotsuzaka x Mokuba....!!!**

Dika: haa...? Kotsuzaka x Mokuba...?? 0_0

Yugi: bu, bukannya kedua chara ini hampir nggak ada titik temunya yah...? (senyum garing)

Yami: whuoo!!! Jangan gitu kalian!! Mereka ituh pasangan tergokil abad ini!!! XD

Yugi+Dika: (sweatdrop)

Dika: ee... ka, kamu suka ama pairing ini...? 0_0,

Yami: ya iyalah!!! Pairing ini gokil dan kerend abis tauuukk!!! XD

Yugi: eh.. i, iya... hahahaha... (tawa ilfeel)

Dika: (berbisik) eh, yug! Kembaranmu ntu abis ketempelan apa sih??

Yugi: ga tahu juga... biasanya dia kan gak pernah nge-fans ama sesuatu kecuali ama RAMBUT EKSOTISNYA... -_-,

Dika: ja, jangan-jangan... dia... ketempelan rohnya PEGASUS...?? (wajah horror)

Yugi: (sweatdroped)

Yami: hei...! pada ngomogin apa sih!! Ko bisik2 gitu...?

Dika+Yugi: ahahahahaha...!!! gak ada apa-apa kok..!!

Yami: ... ada yang aneh pada kalian...

Yugi+Dika: (membatin) ya kamu yang aneh... -_-

Dika: su, sudah! Kita panggil saja para chara yang menjadi pairing dari shipping ini!!

Yugi: inilah, **KOTSUZAKA** dan **MOKUBA**!!!

Keluarlah 2 orang (i'm not sure that 2 creature who I describe is a true peoples) menuju ke podium utama. Yang satu, seperti biasa selalu tepe tepe dan tampil ceria. Sedangkan orang baru yang satunya... ehm, berwajah mirip seperti.. te, tengkorak 0_0?? dengan rambut yang cukup jabrik, mirip Yami dan Yugi. Namun aura dan wajahnya beda jauh. Jauh sekali. Pemuda ini sangatlah menyuramkan. -_-

Dika: ha, halo...?

Mokuba: ahahahaha!!! Kita jumpa lagi ya, Dika-chan!!! X3

Dika: iyaa!!! Uwaa!! Kamu manis deh, Mokuba!!! Jadi adek angkatku yaaa!!! (peluk Mokuba)

Yami: ehem!! Apa gak kita lanjutin aja acaranya...!?

Yugi: eh... yang satunya, Kotsuzaka ya..?

Kotsuzaka: iya...

Dika: huff...!! sang author kesulitan banget lho pas nyari tahu siapa kamu...! gak ada artikel yang memuat tentang kamu sama sekali. Pertamanya Cuma dapet info bahwa kamu ini pemilik deck ghost. Ya klu infonya Cuma itu saia pasti gak inget... askhirnya setelah search image, ketemulah 1 gambar (Cuma 1 gambar regk!!!) close up mu... =_=

Kotsuzaka: hiks... saya ini memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk gak bakal pernah terkenal... saya juga Cuma tokoh numpang lewat di yugi-oh... T_T

Yugi: aa..!! gimana nih!! Dia nangis...!! (panik)

Yami: salahnya author tuh!! (ngelirik author)

Dika: eeh..?? kok saia!? Kan saia Cuma bicara jujur doank!??

Mokuba: (buka laptop, ngerjain sesuatu)

Kotsuzaka: hiks... T_T

Mokuba: (nyodorin laptop) nih, liat deh, disini ada website yang isinya memuat artikel tentang kamu dan deckmu... ^^

Dika: (menyambar laptop) busyet dah!!! Kenapa watku saia googling, saia gak nemuin website ini!!! 0_0

Mokuba: yaa... Mokuba gitu!! XD

Yugi: Mokuba kan ahli nge-hack komputer dan ahlinya urusan dunia maya.. -_-

Yami: eh, sekali-sekali hack-in komputer bututnya si author aja!! Biar ficnya gak bisa diterusin!!!

Dika: ukh! Jahat lu Yam!! Dasar AYAM!!! (???)

Yami: AYAM MBAHMU!!! NAMA SAYA YAMI!!!

Dika: ya makanya, tinggal ditambahin huruf A, dan jadilah AYAM!!! XD

Yami: (death glare ke author) kamu... bilang apa tadi...?

Dika: hoe..? YAMI=AYAM?

BRUAK!!!

PRANGG!!!

CIAAAT!!!

ADAOUWW!!!

GUBRAK!!!

GLODAK!!!

UGYAAAA!!!

Yugi: uhm, maafkan adanya gangguan teknis pada acara ini...

Mokuba: nah, kita lanjutin aja acaranya!! Dengan saya sebagai host...

Dika: WOI!!! Enak aja ngambil posisi saia! Meski saia sudah sekarat seperti ini, yang jadi host masihlah saia!!! (rambut acak2an, badan penuh luka)

Mokuba: whoa!! Battlenya udah selesai nie??

Yami: tunggu!! Pertarungan (?) kita belumlah usai!!! (berjalan tertatih2 dgn bersandar pd tongkat nabi Musa?)

Dika: udah mau ko it juga masih banyak gaya.. -_-

Yami: APPAH???

Yugi: su, sudaaaahh...!!! anu! Ini ada surat tantangan (???) dari Sora Tsubameki-san untuk fic ini...!!

Yami: apaah!!!?? Sora Tsubameki mau nantangin saia??? Berani juga dia...

BUKK!!!

Yami tepar karena dipukul sapu ijuk oleh Yugi....

Yami: (klepek-klepek)

Yugi: bukan, dodol!! Maksudnya adalah... tantangan untuk pairing admireshipping ini...!!

Kotsuzaka: (merasakan adanya firasat buruk) glekh...

Mokuba: hoo? Apaan tantangannya??

Yugi: ehm... tantangannya adalah... HHAAAAHH??!!!???!!???!!

Dika: kenapa Yug??

Yugi: ukh... silakan kalian baca sendiri.... (nyodorin surat tantangan ke author)

Dika+Mokuba+Kotsuzaka: (membaca surat tantangan dengan seksama, dan...

3... 2... 1....

GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

3 makhluk yang selesai membaca surat tantangan langsung teriak histeris, Yugi hanya menepuk kepala, sedangkan si Yami masih klepek-klepek....

Kotsuzaka: APAAN INI!!??

Mokuba: BUSYET!!! SERIUS NIE????

Dika: +0+ (melongo)

Yugi: ngg.... (sweatdrop)

Yami: (masih klepek-klepek)

Yugi: ja, jadi... gimana ini, Dika-san...??

Dika: .....

Yugi: eh... ha, halo??

Mokuba: Dika-chi??

Dika: ..... NGEK!! (pingsan, tepar di lantai dan klepek-klepek ngikut Yami)

Yugi: te, terus... gimana tantangannya ini...? 0_0

Mokuba: err.... jadi, aku sama si Kotsuzaka ini harus 'bermesraan' di ranjang...? 0_0

Yugi: se, sepertinya itulah tantangan dari Sora-san... =_=

Kotuzaka: a, aku mundur aj.....

Mokuba: UOKEH!!! KALO GITU!! AYO KITA LAKUKAN!!! (???)

Yugi+Kotsuzaka: HHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!????

Mokuba: UAYOOO!!! (dengan semangat 45, nggeret Kotsuzaka ke ranjang yang sudah disediakan??)

Yugi: ta, tapi Mokuba.. itu artinya kalian harus...

Mokuba: iya tahu!! Cukup bermesraan di ranjang kaan??

Kotsuzaka: (keringet dingin)

Yugi: DI, DIA SERIUS??!!!

La, lalu... mokuba dan Kotsuzaka sudah siap di atas ranjang. Yugi hanya bisa sweatdrop, sedangkan Yami dan si Author masih klepek-klepek....

Mokuba: nah, ayo mulai...!!

Mokuba mulai melepas jaketnya, lalu....

Mengambil sesuatu yang ada dalam kantong jaketnya....

Mokuba: ayo kita......

Kotsuzaka: glekh!

Yugi: 'ya ampun... 0_0, dia sudah gile...'

Mokuba: kita......

Glekh...!!

Mokuba: KITA MAEN KARTU REMI!!! XD

Yugi: (jawdrop)

Kotsuzaka: (langsung jatoh dari ranjang)

Yugi: jadi ini maksudmu dengan kata 'ayo kita lakukan'??

Mokuba: iye...!!!!

Yami: (tiba2 nongol) klu kayak gitu, apanya yang bermesraan!!!!

Mokuba: whot?? Kakak saya dulu pernah bilang, klu lagi pacaran enaknya harus maen kartu duel monster biar makin mesra!!!

Yami: ka, kakakmu sinting... 0_0

Yugi: dan... itu.. kan kartu remi??

Mokuba: wakakakakak!! Abisnya saya gak punya deck sih, jadi kita maen remi aja!! XD

Yami: OKE!! Gua ikut dah!!!

Yugi: whatever... (ikutan juga)

Sejam kemudian...

Dika: hoo?? Heh!!?? Hoaaa!!!! 0_0

Yami: eh, tuh author udah sadar! =_=

Mokuba: siapa yang pegang kartu as hati sih!!??

Yugi: gak ada yang punya as keriting nie??

Kotsuzaka: hmp...

Dika: eh, lhoo?? Kok malah maen remi d ranjang... AHHHHH!!! TANTANGANNYA!!!! 0_0

Mokuba: ya ini lagi kita lakukan bareng2...!! XD

Yugi: iya.... bermesraan di ranjang ala si tuan Seto Kaiba.... -_-

Dika: (sweatdrop)

Yami: eh! Ikutan maen ga??!!

Dika: ah... sudahlah, ikutan aja deh.... sementara itu, pemirsa liat aja fic admireshipping saia...

Yugi-oh Admireshipping Fic

U're sweet, My Ghost

Masih di pertengahan musum panas, terlihat seorang pemuda berusia 8 tahun yang berambut hitam gondrong berjalan dengan riangnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya naik, memperlihatkan senyuman yang luar biasa manisnya. Sesekali dia bersenandung kecil sambil cekikikan sendiri dengan riangnya...

"asyyiikk...!! aku berhasil kabur dari Isono and the gank (???)!! kali ini, aku akan main sepuasnyaaa~!!!", sang bocah yang punya nama Mokuba itu terlihat senang sekali.

Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan berlari-lari kecil. Dilihatnya pemandangan Domino yang luas ini. Terdakan lepaslah gelak tawanya saat melihat ada adegan seorang Ibu yang sampai menjotos penjual sayur ampe bonyok karena sayurnya kemahalan, saat ada seorang gadis yang menyinisi seorang lelaki yang terlihat seperti teman baiknya, dan juga saat dimana Ia melihat seorang gadis manis yang terpeleset dan menubruk tong sampah.

Saat ini, berjalanlah sang bocah imut itu untuk melihat-lihat di toko2. kemudian, diarahkannya kakinya. Entah kemana. Namun, meski arahnya tak tentu wajah sang bocah itu makin terlihat bahagia dan riang gembira.

"ahahaha.... kota ini menyenangkan sekali!! Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja aku kabur begini yaa...?", Mokuba melanjutkan perjalanan, masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

Kini, kaki dari sang bocah itu tanpa sadar telah membawanya ke sebuah taman yang rindang dan cantik. Cukup banyak anak yag bermain disana. Banyak juga yang bermain duel monster, game yang diyakini bocah tersebut sebagai favorit kakaknya, Seto Kaiba.

Dijelajahinya taman yang indah itu. Banyak sekali kupu-kupu yang berdatangan pada Mokuba. Apa mungkin karena dia manis yaah...?? mokuba yang merasa kegelian mulai tertawa cekikikan...

"hei..!! kalian ngapain sih..?? makan bunga yang disana aja...!! jangan aku...."

"DASAR ANAK SETAN!!!!", suara seseorang mengagetkan Mokuba. Kupu-kupu yang juga terkejutpun mulai meninggalkan Mokuba.

"eh...?"

ditolehkannya wajahnya ke asal suara keras tadi. Setelah matanya menjelajahi sekitanya, akhirnya tertujulah pandangannya pada 1 titik. Disana, terlihat ada beberapa bocah yang terlihat mengelilingi... seseorang...?

"heii... ada apa nie??", Mokuba menyeruak ke dalam kerumunan.

"ini lhoo!!! Si anak setan!! Dia kalah waktu duel lawan kita-kita, tapi gak mau kartunya diminta...!!!", jawab seorang anak.

"ja, jangan... itu kartu.. pemberian ayahku... hiks", ucap seorang bocah yang saat ini terduduk di tengah kurungan yang dibuat oleh kerumunan tersebut.

Mokuba menatap anak yang kelihatannya tadi dipanggil anak setan itu. Wajahnya... memang suram dan ehm, mirip setan. Ah, tidak. Sepertinya lebih berkesan seperti hantu...

"eee...?? yaw udah... klu gitu. Kalian balikin aja kartunya... beres kaan...??", ucap Mokuba, masih dengan senyuman fulll power miliknya.

"enak saja!! Kartu ini milik kami!!!", bentak seorang anak yang kelihatannya menjadi pemimpin kelompok tersebut.

"hump... pelit ah!! Kalau begitu, kita duel aja dech!! Ntar klu aku menang, kartunya buat aku!!!", ucap Mokuba penuh semangat.

"boleh aja!!! Klu aku yang menang... aku dapet apa nie??", tanya ketua gank.

"hooo.... kau mau imbalan juga tho?? Klu begitu, kau boleh ambil jam ini deh kalau kau menang...", ucap Mokuba santai.

Diambilnya sebuah jam saku dari kantongnya. Benda itu bersinar saat terkena cahaya. Pantulan sinar benda itu sukses menyilaukan seluruh mata para bocah disana.

"jam saku.... da, dari EMAS!!!????", seluruh anak terkejut bukan maen.

"whuooo... tahu juga kalian. Ternyata para bocah domino pinter juga.. ohohohho", Mokuba tertawa ala santa claus.

"a, aku mau!!! Kita duel dah!!!", ucap ketua gank kegirangan. Melompat-lompat sambil joget ala Inul Daratista.

"goyang teruzz...!!!", ucap seorang anak.

"manthab euy!!", tambah Mokuba.

"oke!! Ayo ikuti saya semuanya!! Mari semua dansa denganku...", sang ketu gank mulai keasyikan.

"..!!!! NGAPAIN GUE JOGET ALA INUL HAH???!!", bentak si ketua gank.

"lhoo... udah selesai jodetnyah... klu gitu, sawerannya gak jadi dah...", ucap Mokuba.

" WEKS...??!! UDAAH!! POKOKNYA KITA DUEL!! SIAPKAN DECKMU!!!", perintah sang ketua gank sarap itu.

"WADHOH!!! GAWAT!!", ucap Mokuba sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"napa lagi??!", tanya seorang anak.

"hehehe.... aku,,, lupa... aku kan gak punya deck...", ucap Mokuba sambil nyengir.

"HAAARGGHH!!?? TAU GITU,TERUS KAMU MAU DUEL HAH?? MAU PAKE APA DUELNYAA??!! PAKE KARTU RUEMUI APAH!!?", sang ketua gank marah besar.

"hahahaha...", Mokuba tertawa santai.

Namun tidak demikian di pihak sang ketua gank. Sang bocah besar itu menyuruh para anak buahnya untuk menghajar Mokuba karena dia tak bisa berduel.

"hajar dia!!!", perintah ketua.

"tunggu...!!", sang bocah yang tadi ditindas akhirnya angkat bicara.

"pakailah deck-ku...", dia menyerahkan deck miliknya kepada Mokuba.

"eee...?? kan itu punyamu??", Mokuba protes.

"tak apa.... kau sudah mau menolongku, jadi aku percayakan deck mlikku padamu...", ucap bocah yang mirip hantu itu.

"UWAAA!!! KAU BAIIIK DEEH!!! MAKASIIIHH!!!!", Mokuba memeluk sang bocah hantu. Yang dipeluk wajahnya langsung bersemu merah.

"i.. iya... ta, tapi...", bocah itu tergagap.

"hmp...?? ada apa??", Mokuba bertanya. masih memeluk sang bocah hantu.

"anu... to, tolong... le, lepaskan pelukan.. mu...", sang bocah hantu maikn bersemu merah.

"weks!!! Ah!! Maaf! Habisnya udah kebiasaan peluk kakak siihh!!! Ehehehe...", Mokuba tersenyum manis.

**Sementara Itu...**

"HUACHUIM!!!!!", calon CEO kita, Seto Kaiba, saat ini sedang bersin. Tubuhnya yang versi usia 13 tahun itu sampai terlonjak.

'ukh... aku bersin. Katanya, kalau bersin berarti lagi diomongin orang yah...', batin Seto.

"ADA APA??? CEPAT HAPALKAN MATERI INI!!!", bentak Gozaburo.

Seto terdiam. Hanya melanjutkan hapalan materinya. Didampingi Gozaburo. Si ayah angkat itu terlihat membawa sebuah pistol yang siap melayangkan peluru ke kepala Seto, kalau-kalau dia tak konsentrasi pada pelajarannya.

Tiba-tiba...

"PAK PAK!!!! GUAWHUAAT PAK!!!!!", Isono, sang kepala bodyguard terlihat mendobrak pintu dan masuk ruangan dengan lebaynya.

"ckrek!!!"

Walhasil, si Gozaburo yang selalu siap siaga langsung menodongkan pistol ke wajah tampan (?) Isono.

"waiiii!!! Ampun pak!!! Saya Cuma mau ngasihin informasi ter-gress dan ter-hot di abad ini pak!!!", jelas Isono dengan gaya kebencong-bencongan.

"DHOOOR!!", Gozaburo menembakkan peluru, namun sang peluru itu nyangsang di tembok sebelah Isono. Walhasil, Isono langsung merinding ketakutan. Hampir saja Seto kecil kita tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Isono Kalau saja tak ada ayah iblis itu.

"ada apa...?", Gozaburo bertanya dengan dinginnya.

"adoh pak... Mokuba itu ya pak... KABUR!!", Isono menginformasikan dengan lebay.

"oooh....", sahut Seto dan ayahnya kompak.

Lalu mereka langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Isono langsung sweatdrop.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"APPHHAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!????", Seto dan Gozaburo berteriak bebarengan, nyaris membuat semua penghuni mansion pingsan saat mendengarnya.

"SETAN LU!! KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI HAHH??!!!", Gozaburo menginjak kepala Isono (??)

"GEBLEK LOE!!! TERUS GIMANA NASIB ADEK GUE???!!!", Seto ikutan menginjak Isono.

"Ya Olloh... saya kan udah lapor apa adanya gini... kok skrg malah diinjek... ntar... klu FANS saya marah gimana??", Isono menangis lebay.

"FANS?? FANS KATAMU!!??? KAU PIKIR OM-OM BODYGUARD MACAM KAU BISA PUNYA FANS, HAAH???!!", Seto makin garang.

"KAU SINTING!! BILANG ALLAH AJA SALAH, PANTES BENGET BUAT DIJADIIN KARPET MANSION INI!!!" Gozaburo makin menginjak Isono.

Sejam kemudian, Seto dan Gozaburo membiarkan Isono yang hampir tak bernyawa. Mereka terlihat sedikit panik...

"kita... harus mencari Mokuba!!!"

Kembali ke Domino park..

"a, aku kalah...", sang ketua gank menangis lebay.

"ahahahahahahahhaha.....", Mokuba Cuma tertawa dengan santainya.

"nah.. mana kartunya??", pinta Mokuba.

"hu, huweeee...!!!", sang ketua gank melemparkan kartu milik sang bocah hantu, kemudian berlari sambil menangis. Diikuti oleh para anak buahnya.

"nah... ini kartumu.", Mokuba memberikan kartunya pada sang bocah hantu.

"te, terimakasih.... ehm... anu..."

"iyaaa...??"

"kenapa... kau mau menolongku..?", tanya sang bocah hantu.

"......", Mokuba terdiam.

"A, ahahaha... ya.. engg... kenapa yaa??", baru kali ini Mokuba merasakan rasa grogi dalam seumur hidupnya yang 8 tahun ini.

"padahal... kata mereka aku ini berwajah seram... mirip setan... tapi kau malah... hiks...", sang bocah itu mulai menangis.

"aahh...!!! jangan nangis dong!!! Kau... kurasa... ehm... ka, kau cukup... anu... ehm... kau cukup manis kok...", wajah Mokuba memerah. Sangat merah.

"eh....?", tangis sang bocah terhenti. Didongakkannya kepalanya memandang Mokuba dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"aku... aku..."

"MOKUBA!!!!", terdengar sura panggilan Seto, diiringi oleh bisingnya suara helikopter pencarian.

"ka, kakak... glekh!", Mokuba mulai mundur teratur.

"kemana saja kau!! Semua mengkhawatirkanmu!! Ayo kita pulang!", Seto menarik lengan Mokuba.

"ahh... tapi... AH! POKOKNYA SAMPAI JUMPA LAGIII...!!!!", ucap Mokuba yang digeret kakaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah bocah hantu, Kotsuzaka.

FIN

Dika: Grookk.... (tidur, ngorok)

Yugi: aa.. dika-san sepertinya kecapekan karena kita udah maen 85 ronde... dan.. dika-san menag terus.... -_-

Yami: huh... hebat juga tuh orang... =_=

Mokuba: klu gitu, kita akhiri ajah ya...

Yami: oke!! C U all!!! Read and repiew oke!! ;)

Next, **Adoptshipping (Gozaburo x Seto)****  
**

Answers 4 repiews:

Messiah Hikari:

Yami: inilah author gila yang bikin 4 fic, tapi gak niat nggarapnyaa..!!!

Dika: diem kamu!! Habisnya, biasanya saia keburu lupa ama ide, jadi langsung aja di-publish...

Yugi: tapi, fic yang lain jadi terbengkalai deh... T_T

Yami: namanya juga author males...

Dika: ya Allah... saia ini bukannya males, tapi buannyaak tugas regg... belum lagi bentar lagi udah ujian. Mana ujiannya pas saia ultah lagi... TAT

Yami: iya, iya... and bla bla bla...

Yugi: terimakasih untuk reviewnya, Messiah-san. Yang ini juga direpiew yah... (innocent eyes)

Coolkid:

Iyah... pertamanya saia juga bingung setengah mati. Siapa sih kotsuzaka itu?? Terus akhirnya googling dan Cuma nemu... 1 image yg benar2 bergambar Kotsuzaka. Saat itu, saia lgsg berpikir:

"ya Allah... kotsuzaka, betapa tidak nge-trendnya dirimu... TAT

Kaiba: eh?? Anda mau di skip ke puppy ship?? Saya setuju!! XD

Yami: (nggeplak Kaiba pke millenium rod) gak bisa gitu...!!

Yugi: iya... fic ini tujuannya adalah untuk mengenalkan kepada anda semua, tokoh2 figuran di Ygo. Kan jarang ada yg mau bikin fic yang isinya pairing orang figuran begini...

Dika: sebenarnya saia juga pingin bgt lgsg bahas puppyship ama puzzleship, tapi saia mohon anda bersabarlah sampai paling tidak... err.. 400 shipping lagi...? 0_0 OMG!!! (pingsan)

Yami: ee...? author pingsan tuh... -_-

Yugi: terimakasih utk review dan juga alamt web infantrumnyaa... (ntar author akan register bila Ol komp)

Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje:

Yugi: ee... nama anda... aduh, saya gak enak manggilnya...

Yami: rasanya nggakl sopan bgt klu manggil anda Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje....

Noa: kenapa aku dibikin Ooc yah...??

Mokuba: takdir.... XD

Yami: yeah!! Pokoknya author akan berusaha!!! Lho? Mana si bego ntu??

Yugi: Dika-san masih pingsan... shock krn liat list shipping...

Mokuba: thx 4 repiew!! XD

Sora Tsubameki:

Yugi: makasih atas pujiannyaaa...!!! XD

Yami: psti klu si author tahu, dia langsung hepi dan joget2 gak jelas...

Yugi: anu... untuk adegan mesranya... sang author tak bisa menampilkannya di chap kali ini...

Yami: tapii... mungkin dia akan mencobanya di Adoptshipping nanti..

Jou: (nongol tiba2) thx 4 repiewnya yah, Sora-san...!!!

De-chan_aiShiro:

Jou: wuaaah!! Ada pendatang baruu!! XD

Yami: hmp... yang anggota dohma itu yah...?? dia adalah...

Yugi: siapa?

Jou: hee?

Yami: adalah...

Yami: nggak tahu... (taboked)

Yugi: ee?? Gen-kun beneran mau peluk dika-san??

Dika: (langsung bangun) KYAA!! WHAT'S UP BRROOM!!!??

Yami: pronounmcationnya salah.. malu2in aja...

Dika: kyaa!! Geeeen!!! XD oke dah!! Ntar saia akn googling buat mencari orng itu!!! XD (author is taboked)

Yugi: nantikan jawabannya ya, De-chan... ^^

Dika: jangan lupa hadiah pelukannnya!! XD (dijotos Gen)

Gen: aku berubah pikiran...

Shinra Azuranica:

Dika: iyaa.. begitulah. Saia juga ingin lgsg membahas puppyship juga, tapi... ntar takut ditabok para chara figuran... ^^

Yugi: gomen yah... mohon ditunggu dengan sabar...

Yami: AMPE 100 TAHUN LAGI!! XP (yami ditabok author)

Dika: tak akan selama itu kok...!!

Vi Chan91312:

Dika: ahahaha... saia juga aslinya gak tahu siapa itu kotsuzaka, maka dari itu inilah tujuan dari YGO shiplist ini!! Utk mengenal para chara figuran di YGO!! XD

Marik: (nongol) promosi tuh...

Dika: yeah!! Pokoknya di chap ini, semua ke-misteriusan Kotsuzaka telah terjawab!! Horeeee...!!!! XD (ngajakin kak Key dansa)

Yami: WOEI!! BALIK KESINI!! REPIEWNYA BELUM SELESAI!!

Dika: ah, Yami ganggu orang lagi dansa ama gebetan ajah... =_=. Marik, loe tutup dah ficnya, saia mau ke kelasnya kak Key dulu!! (ngacir)

Marik: (baca naskah) ee.. ~a piece of kuriboh's feather~

Yami + Yugi: Dika the WINGed Kuriboh!!


	3. AdoptShipping Seto x Gozaburo

A/N: akhirnya... setelah macam2 cobaan menerpa author kita yang imut(?) ini, chapter 3 dari YGO shiplist berhasil di update!

Warning: Ooc (itu pasti.), banyak typo karena ketidak telitian author, bahasa gaje, shonen ai, shipping tercantum tapi cerita gak jelas, de el el...

Disc: YGO! DM bukanlah milik author sarap nan gaje ini!

Yugi-Oh Shiplist

Act 03

AdoptShipping

Dika: Jumpa lagi dengan author imut (bohong besar) dan rekan-rekannya di acara... YGO Shiplisssst! XD

Yami: Hah? Imut?

Yugi: Su, sudahlah...

Dika: Tahu tuh! Yami cerewet deh!

Yami: Prikitiew!

Yugi: Waaa! Shi, shipping kali ini adalah... **AdoptShipping**! Dengan pairing... (ngelirik Yami)

Yami: ... **Seto X Gozaburo**...

Dika: Kita panggilkan merekaaaa!

Lalu, datanglah kedua arwah penasaran... errr, maksud Saia kedua ayah-Beranak(?) yang berjalan dengan gaya khas mereka. Angkuh. Dengan mengangkat kepala, akhirnya mereka tiba di panggung utama.

Dika: Selamat datang...! XD

Yugi: Silakan Kalian berdua perkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu...

Kaiba: Seto Kaiba, CEO Kaiba Coorporation. Usia 17 tahun. Wajah ganteng dan keren...

Yami: Hah? Ganteng dan keren!

Kaiba: (deathglare)

Yami: (super deathglare)

Dika: Uh... Malah perang deathglare begini... Nah, untuk mengisi waktu, silakan pakdhe Gozaburo memperkenalkan diri.

Gozaburo: Gozaburo Kaiba. (mantan) CEO Kaiba Coorporation. Usia unknown. Tampang garang dan macho...(?)

Dika+Yugi: (sweatdrop)

Dika: Ga, garang dan macho...?

Yami: Huh! Ayah dan anak sama saja!

Kaiba+Gozaburo: AKU BUKAN (Ayah/Anak)NYA!

Dika: Benar-benar mirip... bahkan ucapan saat marah juga... -_-

Kaiba+Gozaburo: DIAM ATAU KUPECAT KAU!

Yugi: La, lagi-lagi ucapannya kembar... 0_0

Dika: Dan Saia ga inget kalau Saia pernah kerja di KC... =_=

Yami: Udaaah! Ayo kita kembali ke topik! DX

Semuanya berhenti cekcok dan langsung duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan oleh Key-Niichan...

Dika: Hehe... makasih ya Kak Key! XD

Yami: Orang tadi itu siapa? Jelek banget... mana botak lagi...

Dika: Iya... (sweatdrop, sementara kru acara yang bernama Key hanya melongo)

Yugi: Ehem... Karena tamunya sudah pada duduk, bagaimana kalau Kita lanjutkan acara ini?

All: Uokeh!

Dika: Nah, Kita ke sesi wawancara dulu deh. Pertanyaan pertama, dikirim oleh D**a the Reb**ned K***boh! 'kenapa kok Kaiba sama Gozaburo terlihat sangat tidak akur? Terakhir di manganya malah Gozaburo tewas gara-gara Kaiba?' nah, bisa jelaskan itu?

Kaiba: Ya iyalah! Saya benci buanget ama Bapak tiri ini! Dia itu selalu maksa saya supaya belajar melulu! Makanya kubuat supaya Dia menderita tekanan batin dan akhirnya karena bunuh diri! Huakakakakak! (tawa OOC)

Dika: Ha, hanya itu...?

Kaiba: Iya kayaknya...?

Dika: Oh, sepertinya alasan yang dangkal yah... =_=

Yami: Hei author, kayaknya tidak ada pertanyaan lagi...?

Yugi: Uhm, disini ada video yang dibuat oleh Dika, tentu saja dengan hint pairing Adoptshipping...

Gozaburo: Sa, sampai dibuat video segala...?

Dika: Mungkin ini garing, tapi coba di setel saja...

**Yugi-Oh! AdoptShipping File**

**Black Book, Black Past**

"DASAR BODOH!"

Sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi seorang anak berambut coklat. Bibir sang bocah hanya membisu saat mendengar sang ayah, tepatnya ayah tirinya sedang mencaci dirinya yang melakukan sebuah kesalahan dalam belajarnya. Mata birunya yang berkilat redup hanya bisa menatap sayu ke arah buku pelajaran yang memakai bahasa Prancis itu. Ingin rasanya dia menangis ketika itu juga. Namun bocah itu tahu, bahwa Ayahnya akan lebih murka lagi apabila dirinya sampai menitikkan air mata.

"Ulangi semua pelajaran tadi! Kau tak boleh keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum menghapal semuanya!" Sang Ayah tiri, Gozaburo Kaiba menyentak sang bocah dan bergegas pergi dari ruangan. Meninggalkan calon pewarisnya untuk belajar.

"BLAM"

Pintu ruangan dengan dinding berwarna biru tua itu ditutup, kemudian dikunci dengan rapat oleh Ayah tirinya. Sang bocah terdopsi yang kini bernama Seto Kaiba itu hanya bisa berlutut sambil menahan sakit daiwajahnya akibat tamparan tadi, juga menahan sakit hatinya...

"...Apa salahku...?" Gumam Seto yang kemudian tangisnya pecah pada saaat itu juga.

Hari berganti hari, semuanya telah berjalan dengan kondisi yang sama. Gozaburo selalu mendidik Seto dengan keras. Agar kelak Seto dapat mewarisi perusahaan Kaiba Coorporation miliknya. Namun ajaran itu terkadang terlalu kejam, hingga menimbulakn sebuah 'kebencian dan Dendam' pada sang anak. Kini Seto Kaiba yang tengah berusia 17 tahun telah menjadi seorang pemuda yang pintar dalam berbisnis. Namun, siapa yang tahu bahwa di hatinya terdapat luka yang berubah menjadi dendam tergadap ayah tirinya...

"Akan kubunuh Kau...!"

"Kini seluruh perusahaanmu telah berada dalam genggamanku...! Kau sudah tak punya hak apa-apa lagi! Kartu blue eyes white dragon milikmu ini juga...! Enyahlah Kau dari sini...!" Kaiba menunjuk kepada Gozaburo yang tengah terperangah. Seto berhasil membuat Kaiba Coorporation menjadi miliknya. Semua pegawai Kaiba Corp hanya menatap Gozaburo dengan dingin. Dalam hati, Seto tertawa puas. Kini Ia berhasil membuat Gozaburo terpojok.

'Coba lihat apa yang akan Dia lakukan setelah ini, memohon sambil bersujud padaku, hm?' Seto membatin sementara matanya menatap rendah sosok Ayah tirinya tersebut. Dirinya membayangkan bahwa sedetik setelah ini Ayahnya akan jadi gila, lalu menyembah-nyembah dirinya.

Tanpa diduga, Gozaburo langsung melompat dari gedung KC! Semua yang ada di ruangan terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Seto, namun Dirinya tetap memasang topeng wajah tenangnya itu. Tak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun, semuanya hanya mematung. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar bunyi jasad Gozaburo yang terjatuh. Badannya remuk. Akhrinya, Gozaburo Kaiba telah mati, sesuai harapan Seto.

Seto Kaiba, telah menjadi CEO Kaica Corp mulai detik itu.

"Kakak! Aku sekolah dulu yah...! Nanti Jou akan kuajak main kesini!" Mokuba, adik semata wayang Seto membuka sedikit pintu ruang kerja untuk berpamitan dengan Seto.

"Hati-hati di jalan..." Seto sibuk memebereskan berkas-berkas lama.

Kini ruang kerja milik Gozaburo menjadi milik Seto. Dibereskannya dokumen-dokumn lama milik ayah tirinya. Kemudian, Dia memilah-milah dokumen yang penting dan tidak, lalu memikirkan perencanaan perusahaan yang baru. Seto membuka laci meja bagian paling bawah. Aneh, tak ada berkas apapun kecuali sebuah buku hitam. Buku ukuran tangung yang terlihat seperti... sebuha diary? Rasanya aneh bila benda itu adalah milik ayahnya. Mana mungkin seorang Gozaburo Kaiba yang tegas dan kejam itu bisa menulis diary layaknya seorang anak gadis? Seto mengambil diary itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Lalu dibukanya halaman demi halaman sampai Ia menemukan sebuah halaman yang mencantumkan namanya...

Tanggal AA, bulan BB, tahun CCDD

'Hari ini Aku telah dikalahkan seorang anak dalam permainan catur, namanya adalah Seto. Aku kalah bermain, dan itu artinya Aku kalah bertaruh dengannya. Akhirnya Dia dan adiknya kuangkat untuk menjadi anak.'

Seto membuka halaman selanjutnya...

Tanggal BB, bulan CC, tahun DDEE

'Hari inipun Aku mengajarinya dengan keras. Juga kasar. Namun ini semua demi kebaikannya, agar kelak Dia dapat menjadi pewaris perusahaanku ini...'

"..." Seto terdiam. Lalu dibukanya halaman selanjutnya.

Tanggal CC, bulan DD, tahun DDEE

'Kulihat Dia menangis. Namun Aku tetap beranjak pergi. Ingin rasanya Aku memanjakan Seto dan Mokuba layaknya anakku sendiri, namun Aku tak boleh bersikap seperti itu. Aku harus mendidik mereka untuk jadi orang yang kuat! Agar kelak mereka dapat bertahan hidup meski tanpaku. Meski mereka berpikir Aku kejam, Aku tak peduli. Meski mereka tak tahu, sebenarnya Aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Tak apa, karena Aku tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti Aku akan berakhir di tangan mereka. Paling tidak, Aku dapat tenang karena mereka telah menjadi orang hebat. Biarkanlah emreka dendam padaku, aku tak peduli...'

"Apanya yang demi diriku! Apanya yang tak peduli akan dendam kami! Kau hanya bisa menyiksaku! Dulu Kau begitu kejam sampai membuatku dendam kesumat padamu! Tapi sekarang catatan bodohmu ini malah membuatku menyesali perbuatanku...! kh...!" Seto berlutut. Raut wajah penuh penyesalan tergambar di wajahnya. Air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Kakaaak! Aku pulaaang! Hari ini Jou datang bermain lho...!" Mokuba menyeruak masuk sambil menggeret lengan Jonouchi.

Wajah ceria Mokuba berubah terkejut saat mendapati kakaknya yang tengah berlutut sambil menangis.

"Kaiba!" Jonouchi yang terkejut langsung menghampiri Kaiba.

"Kakak...! apa yang..." perhatian Mokuba kemudian tertuju pada sebuah buku hitam yang tergeletak di depan Seto. Diambilnya buku itu kemudian dibolak-balik olehnya. Dicernanya satu-demi satu kata-kata di buku itu. Makin lama makin tidak masuk akal baginya. Dibukanya sambai bagian akhir, sampai akhirnya air mata Mokuba ikut menetes. Jonouchi yang sibuk menenangkan Seto makin terkejut saat mendapati Mokuba yang ikut menangis.

"Astaga...! ada apa dengan kalian...!" Jonouchi menjadi sedikit panik.

"Jadi selama ini... Kakak, benarkah ini...?" Mokuba sangat shock.

Seto hanya terdiam. Jonouchi yang kebingungan mengangkat wajah Seto dan menghapus air matanya.

"Hei, ada apa...? Tak biasanya Money bag yang angkuh seeprtimu ini menangis bombay begini...? Sampai Mokuba ikutan juga... Sebenarnya ada apa...?"

Seto tak menjawab. Dipeluknya tubuh Jonouchi, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam rambut Jonouchi. Jou sedikit terkejut, namun bisa tenang setelah mendengar perkataan Kaiba.

"Tetaplah begini... sebentar saja..." Kaiba memeluk Jou erat.

Kemudian Jou menarik Mokuba dan membiarkan mereka menangis bersama dalam pelukan Jonouchi...

Mungkin penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, namun tak ada salahnya bila Kita menangis dan kemudian maju untuk menghadapi hari esok...

**FIN**

Dika: Yah... Hanya fic garing yang pendek dan tidak menyentuh sama sekali... =_=

Kaiba: Bohong banget fic ini! Waktu Gozaburo , Gue malah ngakak tauk! Bukannya nangis bombay gini!

Gozaburo: Najis banget om-om kayak Saya ampe punya diary! Gak mungkin lah!

Yami: Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau fic ini kisah nyata...? -_-

Kaiba: Tapi ini gak realis banget tahu!

Yugi: Uh.. Tapi memangnya Kaiba-kun sendiri tidak sedih...? aku saja kalau Jii-chan sampai meninggal, pasti sudah guling-guling di aspal sambil termehek-mehek... T_T

Yami: ...Kalau itu terlalu lebay, Aibou...

Dika: Ah, jangan memusingkan hal kecil(?)! gimana kalau sekarang kita balas repiew? Kalian, Kaiba dan Gozaburo juga bantu!

Kaiba+Gozaburo: SIAPA KAU, BERANI MEMERINTAHKU!

Dika: OH, God... -_-

** Coolkid:**

Dika: Argh! Kayaknya yang kali ini sedikit jelek ficnya... T_T angstnya gak kerasa, Jou Cuma nongol sedikit, dan akhir yang jelek... T_T

Yami: Ngaku juga Dia kalau ficnya emang jelak... -_-

Yugi: Eh... Gozaburo sudah meninggal duluan disini, jadi nggak bisa bikin 3some... gomen yah...

Kaiba: Dia udah mati karena gue bantai! XD

Dika: Durhaka banget si Kaiba ini... Arigato Coolkid-san... ^^

** vi_chan91312:**

Dika: Susah banget nyari tahu identitas Kotsuzaka... T_T waktu nge-googling dulu aja makan waktu berjam-jam...

Kaiba: Eh? Bermesraan pake maen kartu itu ajarannya ayah tiriku lho...

All: Hah! Jadi yang ngajarin Gozaburo?

Gozaburo: Kenapa! Mau cari masalah!

Dika: Uh... Puzzle masih lama yah... T_T ditunggu yah... arigato... X3

** Messiah Hikari:**

Dika: Kasian banget yah kotsuzaka... Saia nyari gambarnya aja nggak ketemu. Adanya malah gambar bodyguardnya Kaiba yang muncul... 0_0

Yugi: Hiks... puzzleship masih lama... T_T

Yami: Kali ini malah author sangat terlambat update... -_-

Dika: Aduh Yam... kan kemarin barusan ada tes, jadi harus belajar... -_-

Kaiba: Arigato, Messiah-san... ^^

** Sora Tsubameki:**

Dika: Akhirnya Saia malah bikin mereka main kartu... ^^

Gozaburo: Dan seenaknya menuduh Aku yang menyebarkan ajaran bermesraan dengan main kartu itu... -_-

Yugi: Arigato, Sora-san... XD

** Green-Chrystall: **

Dika: Shipingnya ada ratusan... T_T

Yami: Rasain deh si author bikin ratusan fic dengan shipping yang gaje...! XD

Yugi: Iya juga. Sebagian besar pairingnya yaoi semua. Apa Shizuka, Anzu, Mai dan Isis udah gak laku gitu yah...? 0_0

Dika: ah, perasaan mereka cantik-cantik kok... -_-

Kaiba: salahin aja orang yang usil ampe bikin pairing sebanyak itu... -_-

Yugi: Haha... -_- Arigato... ^^

** De-chan_aiShiro:**

Dika: Hm... Varon X Yami? Kita tunggu saja pairingnya! XD Oh, Gen-nya ditunggu yah... XDD

Yami: Hoo... Fic laknat yang itu maksudnya... =_=

Dika: Ya, Saia usahakan... Arigato, De-chan... XD

Dika: Akhirnya sesi balas review selesai juga. Untuk shipping berikutnya adalah...

**Airshipping (Thief King Bakura x Priest Shaada)!  
**

Nah, silahkan bila mengirim tantangan ataupun pertanyaan untuk kedua orang dalam pairing ini... ^^

Yami: Lagi-lagi pairing nggak mungkin yang sama sekali nggak ada hint-nya... -_-

Dika: Iya... Saia pusing juga kalau harus memikirkan jalan ceritanya... ngomong-ngomong, saia ingin bertanya soal pairing 3some. Misalnya ada pairing Yami X Yugi X Atem, nah, yang direbutin itu yang mana...? atau bisa terserah...? saia bingung sekali mengenai hal itu... T_T terakhir, silakan memberi Review kalau berkenan... XD

~with Kuriboh's egg piece~

Dika the Reborned Kuriboh


End file.
